Children of Oblivion
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Harry Potter is Hiding a secret, how does he know the mysterious new students that come to Hogwarts and what do King Mickey and Organization XIII have to do with it all? read on to find out!
1. The New Students

Professor McGonigall was talking to some new students, Harry could hear her even though he was in the great hall and she in the entrance hall, there were four of the new students, two boys and two girls, the voices were vaguely familiar but Harry didn't care too much to try and figure out who they were. "New students" he mumbled to the red head on his right, "oh yeah, any idea who?" Ron said interestedly, Harry shrugged and put his head on his arms as Ron looked down at him. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts the previous June Harry had been down and miserable, lack of purpose, Hermione called it. Ron flushed at the thought of his brown eyed girlfriend and Harry chuckled as his head came up off his arms and he looked in the direction of the doors, two girls had just come through them looking sleepy. The boys stood up and went to them, "hey" the younger, red headed girl smiled at Harry as he folded her into his arms and kissed her tenderly Ron and Hermione grinned at the sight, when they were together Harry and Ginny were happier, Harry in particular seemed to lose his 'lack of purpose' as Hermione so often called it, he was a whole other person when Ginny was around.

The four friends went back to the Gryffindor table and had breakfast and talked and laughed, or rather didn't laugh, at Ron's terrible jokes. After a while Ginny said "have you seen the new students yet?", "no, I heard them though," Harry replied as they left the table, "their voices seemed familiar, but I can't think where I've heard them before", they were just through the doors to the entrance hall where the headmistress was still talking to the four new students, just then the blonde boy looked over at them and was stunned, "Harry?", Harry looked round and was equally surprised, "Roxas?".


	2. Old Friends Reunited

The two boys stared at each other for a moment and as they stared Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked between them, before the blonde's friends looked round, "I don't believe it" a brown haired girl said. The two boys' faces simultaneously broke into identical smiles and they both ran forwards, each catching the other in a hug, "what are you doing here?" Harry asked as they broke apart but kept hold of each other's hands, "I could ask you the same" the other boy, who the others supposed was Roxas, said as his friends came over "'sup sixteen?" the brown haired girl laughed as Harry hugged her, " not much pinkie" he chuckled as the other boy riffled his hair, " heya, Riku" Harry said aiming a mock punch at the silver haired boy, " hello Harry" the other girl gave a small smile which Harry returned, "hi, Xion" he said as he gave her a quick squeeze, "ahem" came a false cough from behind them , they turned to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione staring at them, "oh, right, yeah," Harry said running over and grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the four new students, Ron and Hermione followed, "Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and Hermione Granger" he said to the four, indicating each of them as he made introductions, "guys, this is Roxas, his sister Xion, Riku and Kairi" he added pointing to each of the four, "pleasure" Ginny smiled, "well seeing as you know each other, you can show the new pupils around" professor McGonigall said, "ok" Harry said sounding happier than he had done in months.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Hermione asked as they walked by the lake, "oh ages, since we were five years old" Harry said skipping backwards in front of the others, "Harry, you're gonna fall over" Riku chuckled as he pulled Harry round so that he could see where he was going, "oh yeah, sorry" the raven blushed as the older boy released his hand. Harry had a strange way of blushing, his cheeks didn't go pink, like most people, he developed a pink line that appeared along the length of his cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose beneath the edge of his glasses. Kairi giggled at the boy and pushed the tip of his little button nose, she liked Harry's blush because when he was blushing it was easier to see the spattering of pale brown freckles he had there. "Wow, so you're all childhood friends huh?" Hermione said as Harry's blush faded back to his normal porcelain complexion, Roxas nodded as they headed back up to the castle for dinner. Ron was explaining about the houses when Xion said, "oh, wait, if students sit according to house, where do we sit?, we don't know what house we're in yet" just then professor McGonigall came over and said, "had a good day I trust, I need the four of you to come with me so that we can sort out which house you'll be in" she said, the four said goodbye and left and the others went into the great hall, "what's up Ginny?" Hermione said, "you've been quiet all day", " I know what it is, she's worried that I'll spend more time with them than with you guys" Harry said, "don't worry Ginny, they can hang with us, then I can spend the same amount of time with each" he smiled, at that Ginny looked happier. The four came in and made their way towards the Gryffindor table, "hey guys, which table if for Gryffindor?" Roxas asked, Harry's face lit up, "this one" he said and the four's faces lit up and they sat beside their friend and spent the time talking about things they had done in their younger days and talking about people that the others had never heard Harry talk about before.


	4. First Night In The Dorms

That evening the eight Gryffindors walked to the common room together, as they walked in there was and eruption of muttering, and as they split into two groups; Hermione, Ginny, Kairi and Xion heading up the stairs to the left and Harry, Ron, Roxas and Riku up the stairs to the right, people's eyes followed them. When they had reached the quiet of the staircase to the dorms Roxas said "what the heck was that about?", "isn't it obvious, the girls all think you're hot and the boys think the same about Kairi and Xion" Harry said, the two boys didn't look happy about this and Roxas said "if any of those guys try anything with Kairi or Xion I'll…" he didn't finish but they didn't doubt he meant what he said.

They reached the dormitory and saw that two new beds had been put there for Roxas and Riku, "hey, you must be the new guys" said a young sandy haired boy who Harry explained was Seamus before introducing the other two boys; Dean and Neville, who excused himself after shaking hands with them both, the other four boys laughed at the confused expressions on Roxas and Riku's faces, "Neville's bisexual" Harry explained, "oh" they said understanding, "yeah, don't worry he has the same problem with Harry" Dean chuckled and received a pillow in the face from his dorm mate. The boys found their beds and pulled out their pyjamas; Roxas' were blue with a star (actually a paopu fruit but the boys in the dorm wouldn't know that) on the breast pocket, Riku's were grey with black chain patterns on the edges, "did your girlfriend buy you those Riku?" Dean said with a grin, "huh, no Harry did" Riku said looking puzzled at the question, Harry blushed, only now realizing what the chains could symbolise, "ha, I knew it" Dean said receiving a pillow for his joke while Harry narrowed his eyes and the others laughed before getting into bed.


	5. The Hogsmeade Visit

Next day the Gryffindors woke for breakfast to find that five of their number were missing; Harry, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Xion weren't in bed, as it was a Saturday this was odd as most people slept late and even Harry often had to be dragged out of bed, they went down to breakfast and found the five of them eating breakfast, they were dressed in their muggle weekend clothes; Riku was wearing a yellow and white jacket over a dark grey, zip up top and dark blue trousers, Roxas, a black and white jacket over a black shirt and brown and grey trousers, Kairi had on a pink zip up dress with matching sneakers, Xion, a black and blue jacket and skirt over black shirt and shorts with matching calf length boots. But Harry's clothes were surprising; none of them had seen him in all black before; he was wearing a short sleeved shirt and skinny jeans under a sleeveless leather jacket and calf length boots and had leather, fingerless gloves with cut out palms. The contrast with his alabaster skin was dazzling, and he had finally stopped wearing his glasses which, he had admitted recently, he didn't actually need, so his emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight and his hair was different today; usually he tried to tame it but today he hadn't bothered, it was stuck up, but not scruffy, more like, run your fingers through it. He looked like a negative version of Roxas, who was beside him on the bench, black beside blonde, green next to blue, pale against slightly tanned, but, as opposite as they were, they looked distinctly similar. Many girls sighed to look at them, all three boys shared a resemblance, and that made them look all the more gorgeous.

After breakfast the students went out to the entrance hall, today was a Hogsmeade weekend, the four new students pulled permission slips from their pockets and passed them to Filch who checked them and added their names to the list, the eight of them went out of the castle and off towards the village, "so were, d'you want to go first?" Harry asked the others, "I wanna see that haunted house you were telling us about" Kairi said eagerly as the entered the village, Harry looked at the others "that's ok mate, you take them up there, we'll meet you in the three broomsticks" Ron said, he didn't like going near that house if he could avoid it, Harry explained this to the others, "so how've things been back at Castle Oblivion while I've been away" Harry asked, " same old, same old, Marluxia's still a prick, Xemnas is still banging Saïx" Kairi giggled, "shut up Kairi, my dad is not banging number seven!" Riku growled, he always got annoyed when someone said that; there had been a few weeks in Castle Oblivion when Marluxia had played cupid and hooked people up on blind dates and had, as a joke, put Xemnas and Saïx together, ever since then, people had made jokes about the superior and number seven being secret gay lovers and it wound Riku up no end, it didn't help that when Vexen had started the composite clone program he had put Xemnas and Saïx together to create Riku's half sister Xemnaïx; she and Riku loved each other dearly but Vexen had still nearly been killed by the three of them (Riku, Xemnas and Saïx) at the time.

They looked up at the Shrieking Shack and Harry said "I've missed stuff like that happening, particularly recently, ever since I finished Voldemort, I've felt like, I've had no purpose left other than to make Ginny happy, but even that isn't enough", "you know we could pop back over to the Kingdom Hearts World and see if there's any Heartless that need dealing with" Roxas said with a sly smile, "well, the guys won't miss me for a few hours" Harry said and a sly smile of his own spread across his face, he clicked his fingers and a black portal opened, the five of them stepped through it and it vanished.


	6. The Brief Battle In Twilight Town

Five black cloaked teenagers stepped from a black portal onto the streets of twilight town and they stiffened, sensing the Heartless nearby, there was a glow and the six key shaped swords appeared in their hands; the figure in the centre held two, one black, one white; Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the more petite figure on his right held a single Keyblade; flowery looking, more girly; Destiny Place, another feminine figure was on his left, but her single blade was more sturdy, boyish, with a heart shaped hand guard; Lust Breaker, second on the left was another boy whose black and red Keyblade looked like it had fangs; Dark Stalker, and the final boy had a Keyblade that looked as if it were made of angel and demon wings; Way To Dawn. The five Keyblade masters turned and ran towards the main square of twilight town where they were immediately set upon by the fifty or so Heartless that were gathered there. Fifty Heartless, piece of cake, within minutes all fifty were dead, the girl holding Destiny Place pushed back her hood and un-tucked her brown hair, the others removed their own hoods as the Keyblades vanished to appear again when summoned. The black haired boy who had wielded the Dark Stalker Keyblade smiled and said "thanks guys, I feel more like I have a purpose now", "no problem Harry" Roxas, Kairi, Xion and Riku said with a smile.

Meanwhile in the three broomsticks Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for their friends' return, they had been waiting for half an hour when the door opened and in they walked looking happy and talking about something that had happened, "where have you been, we've been waiting for thirty minutes" Ginny said reaching up to kiss Harry and noticing the scratch on his neck, "how did you get that?" she asked pointing at it " oh, I scratched myself" he lied, it was, in fact, a scratch from a Heartless he received in the fight. "Oh, ok" Ginny said and they sat down to have their drinks.

A little while later they walked back to the castle and Harry thought he heard a noise, like the opening of a portal, but he dismissed it, there was no way it could have been.


	7. The King Is Coming!

A few days later they were walking across the entrance hall and saw a large group of people gathered around the notice board. Seamus came over and said "hey guys, you'll never guess what, Hogwarts is getting a royal visit", "does the Queen even know that this place exists?" Hermione asked, "No, not form the English royal family, the Disney royals from the Kingdom Hearts World" Seamus explained, Harry, Roxas, Kairi, Riku and Xion exchanged worried looks, "yeah and apparently they're bringing the entire Order of the Paopu Fruit with them" Seamus said, "what is a paopu fruit anyway?" Ginny asked, "It's a star shaped fruit indigenous to the Destiny Islands" Harry said without thinking, the others stared, "what, I read books too you know" he added as they all walked into the great hall.

Over the next few weeks the soul topic of conversation inside the castle was the upcoming royal visit, rumours were flying everywhere, such as whether Organization Thirteen would be coming, and people wondering if number thirteen and his cousins; the unofficial numbers fifteen and sixteen were as good looking as people said they were, this last one made Harry, Roxas and Riku smile as they knew that numbers thirteen to seventeen wouldn't be there.


	8. The Royal Visit

On the morning of the visit the five of them took particular care when getting dressed in full uniform so as to not stand out among the other students. At half past five that evening the entire school stood waiting at the front of the castle, they waited and waited. Finally at exactly six, a small black ball began to appear in midair above the end of the red carpet, it grew into a large black portal, out of it appeared twelve black coated figures who positioned themselves on either side of the portal, out of which stepped a group of people with yellow star shaped (Paopu Fruit) medallions on their chests who, likewise, stood on either side of the portal, finally, out of the portal came two small figures with large round ears; the King and Queen, followed by six girls and a boy. Many of the watching students gasped and heads turned to stare at Roxas, this other boy could have been his twin, they were identical.

"Professor McGonigall, it is a pleasure and a honour to be here at your prestigious school" the King said with a bow to the headmistress, "please, your majesty, the honour is ours" she replied, "I'm sure, may I present my wife, Minnie, our daughters, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine and Alice and our son Ventus" King Mickey smiled, each of the girls curtseyed and Ventus bowed as their father introduced them. "a pleasure to have you all here, although, and I do hope you don't think me silly for saying this, but your son seems vaguely familiar, almost as if I've seen him somewhere before" professor McGonigall said, Ventus smiled "I should think so, my brother and sister attend school here, Roxas and I are identical" he said and there was allot of muttering as heads once more turned to stare at Roxas and Xion who stood in the back row with Harry and the others.

As the entire school walked into the great hall, prince Ventus came over to his siblings and greeted them warmly, he also greeted Harry, Riku and Kairi as though they were old friends, "I cant believe you guys never told us" Ron said after the five had admitted that they were foster siblings under the King and Queen, they did not, of course, mention any thing about the Key Bearers, organization thirteen or the Heartless, though they knew it would come to light eventually.


	9. The Key Bearers In The Arena

As they festivities of the Easter holiday began, a cerulean blue sky appeared over the castle. A few days after the arrival of the royal party there was a scheduled fighting display from the order of the paopu fruit and the organisation, who had captured some Heartless and brought them for the students to watch the members fight in an arena that had been built in the grounds, the first fight was going to be good; the Key Bearers versus two hundred Heartless.

The whole school turned up to watch. The arena floor was empty at first, then, as a small breeze blew across the crowd, a hole appeared in the centre of the floor and out of it rose five, lightly armoured, teenagers whose faces the crowd could not see. They were un-armed. A few seconds passed, there was a glow and six key shaped swords appeared in their hands; one boy held two, one black, one white; Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the girl on his right held a single Keyblade; flowery looking, more girly; Destiny Place, another girl was on his left, but her single blade was more sturdy, boyish, with a heart shaped hand guard; Lust Breaker, second on the left was another boy whose black and red Keyblade looked like it had fangs; Dark Stalker, and the final boy had a Keyblade that looked as if it were made of angel and demon wings; Way To Dawn. The crowd gasped as the five teens stepped from the podium and stood with the Keyblades held lightly at their sides. Doors around the edges of the arena opened and out poured the Heartless, small black figures with glowing yellow eyes. The Key Bearers were immediately set upon. The crowd gasped, but then the fight truly began, the Keyblades slashed and twirled and sliced though the Heartless like butter and in moments the five stood in the otherwise empty stadium, barely even gasping. In unison the crowd cheered and applauded as the Key Bearers turned to face the King and Queen, who stood and the King called, "heroes, remove your helmets and reveal your faces", this they did and the watching students gasped as Harry, Roxas, Xion, Riku and Kairi bowed low to the King.


	10. To Him You're Practically A Daughter'

"Well, that was, vaguely entertaining" Harry said as he removed his shin guards; these worked to prevent the Heartless form mauling their ankles. Just then the door behind him opened and there stood a very angry Ginny who pushed him up against the wall, "what were you thinking, you could have been killed" she sounded upset, he hugged her as she wept into his shoulder, "she's got a point mate" Ron said from his position by the door, Hermione nodded fervently at his side, "it was Mickey's idea, he said the crowd would get a thrill out of it and be really surprised when we showed our faces" Harry explained kissing Ginny on the cheek and drying her eyes as she said "well he's a bit of an idiot then isn't he", the others exchanged awkward looks, "and he's right behind me isn't he?" she added, Harry nodded, she spun round and looked down at the mousy king tapping his foot and giving her a stern look that was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was smiling, "I know your upset but don't take it out on me" he jumped into Harry's arms and ruffled her hair with a rather paternal air before being placed back on the ground and disappearing out of the door, "I thought he was going to tell me off" Ginny said, confused, "not really, he sees me as his son, so to him you're practically a daughter" Harry explained.


	11. In Which A Mysterious Figure Is Seen

A few months later a notice went up on all notice boards; a trip to the Kingdom Hearts World was being arranged between the royal family and professor McGonigall; there were fifty places and five members of staff would be present; professors Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra and Besom; professor Besom was professor McGonigall's replacement as head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher and well liked by almost all students, only the Slytherins had anything bad to say about her, nobody else could find fault in her, she was a pretty, twenty something witch with large green eyes and long red hair, Ron often joked that she could have been Harry's mother's younger sister. The eight of them singed up for the trip and were lucky enough to be in first fifty people to sign up.

The trip would take place during the unity festival; a two week festival that took place across the entire Kingdom Hearts World to celebrate the day when all of the many kingdoms agreed to answer to the king and queen of Disney Castle, while at the same time the largest kingdoms would still have a resident princess of heart, the princesses themselves being seven of the king and queen's eight foster daughters, the eighth having been offered the running of the eighth largest kingdom but having declined in favour of continuing her duties with Organization Thirteen (**AN **I wonder who that could be?) her sister who had taken leadership of Radiant Garden also continued her duties with the organization but being lower in rank than her sister she didn't have as much work to do anyway.

Harry was worried, you didn't need to be sharing a mind link with him, as Roxas, Riku, Xion and Kairi were, to know that, he was worried about the noise he had been hearing for a few months now, like a portal being opened or closed, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all seen the mysterious black haired figure with gold eyes, the five knew exactly who that was. Vanitas.


End file.
